Cambio de Sexo
by Teh Silent One
Summary: Por fin! El cap 10 ya esta! Veremos que ha pasado con la vida de Tania desde que Koushiro se la destrozo, espero y les guste. Dejen reviews!
1. Sorpresa!

Cambio de sexo.  
  
  
  
Hola!! Espero y les guste este fanfic.Creo k el titulo dice de k se trata no? Estoy algo nerviosa pues este es el primer fanfic k publico y pues como no soy una escritora experta ^_^!! Les pido k no sean tan estrictos y si pudieran dejar un Review (acepto comentarios buenos y criticas constructivas) Bueno pues espero y se entretengan con este corto fanfic si me dejan varios reviwes lo continuare se los prometo!!  
  
  
  
Era un Sabado por la maÃ±ana. Kari, ya de 15 aÃ±os de edad, estaba preparandose para recibir a su hermano Tai al aeropuerto, puesto k este tenia desde 3 aÃ±os k se habia ido a los Estados unidos a estudiar.  
  
  
  
Pero no se habia ido solo por eso. Despues de k los padres de Tai descubrieron k su hijo era homosexual lo corrieron de la casa y Tai decidio irse al extranjero. Kari siempre apoyo a su hermano, nunca le importo que fuera homosexual y le habia dolido que se fuera, pero hace unos dias Tai le habia llamado para darle la noticia de que regresaba a Odaiba para quedarse.  
  
  
  
Y tambien le dijo una cosa que habia tenido preocupada a Kari, le habia dicho: "No te vayas a asustar si me ves un poco.....diferente, espero y lo entiendas" Kari no sabia a que se habia referido pero sea lo k haya sido Kari estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su hermano en todo fuese lo k fuese. Kari decidio llamar a todos sus amigos para contarles de la noticia. Aunque Tai le habia prohibido llamar a los otros puesto que el era penoso porque antes de irse les habia confesado a todos que era homosexual; si veia sus caras no sabria como iban a reaccionar. Pero Kari sabia que todos sus amigos lo habian aceptado tal y como era.  
  
Primero llamo a Takeru, su novio del k le keria hablar a su hermano pues este aun no sabia de la relacion. Este le aviso a su hermano, Matt Ishida que en esos momentos era novio de Sora. Y asi todos se pasaron la noticia. Todos estaban muy contentos de recibir de nuevo a su amigo Tai, sobre todo Matt porque Tai habia sido siempre su mejor amigo y lo habia echado de menos. Y a el no le importaba lo que fuera siempre seguiria siendo su amigo.  
  
Kari y Takeru fueron los primeros en llegar al aeropuerto. En eso estaban llegando los demas al aeropuerto, Matt con su novia Sora, Mimi con su novio Koushiro, Ken y Yolei, Joe, Iori y Davis. El vuelo de Tai ya se habia retrasado y Kari ya estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermano(despues de tres aÃ±os kien no?)  
  
En eso llega el vuelo y van bajando todos los pasajeros, pero no habia rastro de Tai. Cuando de pronto se le acerco una persona a Kari kien se queda parada frente a ella y solo se le quedaba de ver.  
  
.-Ka..Kari? pregunto la figura misteriosa. Kari quedo muy sorprendida, pero mas sorprendida quedo cuando vio kien era la persona . Todos miraban atonitos a esa persona. .  
  
-"No puede ser" , todos pensaban mientras no despegaban sus ojos de la persona. Esa persona era una hermosa mujer de pelo grande y castaÃ±o, delgada, sus ojos cafe oscuro, llevaba puesto una blusa de manga corta, una falda corta que revelaba sus delgadas piernas y unos zapatos de plataforma k la hacian ver mas alta de lo k era. Lagrimas salieron de su hermosa cara y comenzo a abrazar a Kari kien todavia estaba sacada de onda.  
  
OMG!! Kien sera esa persona misteriosa? Kreo k ya todos sabemos kien es no? Bueno si kieren saber k pasara , como reaccionaran todos ante tal sorpresa dejen reviews y pronto lo continuare! (Sorry k el primer capitulo fue corto pero esk no tengo mucha inspiracion por el momento) C' u yall!! n_n 


	2. Como es posible??

=Cambio de sexo=  
  
Holaz!! Aki esta la continuacion pork la verdad la primera parte me kedo muy fea, prometo mejorar ^^ . Bueno espero y les guste y dejen reviews please!!  
  
  
  
Como es posible??  
  
Kari estaba atonita al ver kien era la persona k la habia abrazado. .- "Pe...pero como es posible? preguntaba Kari a la chica misteriosa. Los otros no se quedaban atras y miraban asombrados a la preciosa mujer k se encontraba en medio de todos.  
  
.- "Pero k les pasa? Acaso no me reconocen?? Soy Tai" decia la chica mientras se percataba de las miradas de sus compaÃ±eros. .-"Veo k les debi avisar antes de venir verdad??" vacilaba Tai a sus sorprendidos amigos.  
  
.-"Bue...bueno, pero acaso no nos vas a explicar pork lo hiciste"? decia un tanto curiosa. .-"Pues veran, recuerdan que antes de irme les confese que era homosexual?" todos asintieron. .-"Pues al decir homosexual no solo decia k me gustaban los hombres, sino k me sentia que estaba en un cuerpo equivocado. Asi que alla en los Estados Unidos estudie y trabaje mucho , unos amigos mios me ayudaron y reuni suficiente dinero para.... bueno.... para hacerme una operacion" explicaba Tai a sus aun sorprendidos amigos.  
  
.-" Bueno Tai-decia una calmada Kari- sea como sea sigues siendo mi hermano, digo mi hermana, nunca olvides eso" le decia mientras abrazaba a su hermano despues de tanto tiempo de no verlo.  
  
.-"Vaya, para serte sincera quedaste muy bien para ser cierto" decia bromeando Mimi mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
Todos sus amigos lo apoyaron en su desicion tan repentina y le hicieron saber que podian contar con ellos. .-"Gracias muchachos, sabia que podia contar con ustedes" decia Tai un tanto alegre al ver k lo habian aceptado.  
  
.-"Oye hermano, kiero decir hermana, tienes un lugar para quedarte a dormir esta noche?" decia algo preodupada Kari pues sabia que no podia quedarse en su casa, sus padres no lo habian podido perdonar aun.  
  
.-"No te preocupes Kari tengo suficiente dinero para quedarme en un hotel" decia alegremente a su hermana.  
  
.-"A no, no voy a permitir que un amigo mio se vaya a un hotelucho cuando puede quedarse en mi casa" decia muy sonriente Mimi.  
  
.-"No quiero dar molestias Mimi te lo agradezco de todos modos"  
  
Pero Mimi estuvo insistiendo tanto que Tai tuvo que aceptar. .-"Bueno -decia Koushiro- como ahora vas a ser mujer, deseas que te llamemos de otra manera? digo , pues Tai no es un nombre femenino si me entiendes?"  
  
.-"Pues pueden llamarme Tania" decia Tai muy coquetamente. La verdad es que Tai estaba tan bonita que los hombres digidestined se le quedaban viendo muy nerviosos, sabian que era su amigo , pero eso no evitaba que les atrayera un poco.  
  
Viendo esto Sora dijo bromeando.-"Nada mas no nos vayas a quitar nuestros novios eh Tania" Tania solo daba una sonrisa coqueta. La verdad es que Sora en realidad se habia puesto un poco celosa ya que Matt no dejaba de mirarla.  
  
.-"Bueno ya es hora de irnos" dijo Mimi tomando de la mano a Tania para dirigirse a su casa.  
  
.-"Nos vemos hermana y adios a todos" decia la hermosa Tania y los otros solo se le quedaban viendo dejando caer la baba (jeje).  
  
.-"Bye hermana te cuidas mucho" decia Kari a su nueva y guapa hermana quien se alejaba con Mimi a su casa.  
  
Kari se marchaba con su novio Takeru y los otros con sus respectivas parejas. En el camino iban platicando acerca del cambio de Tai. .-"Kien se lo hubiera imaginado"- decia Takeru todavia algo sorprendido.  
  
Kari venia pensativa. Debia decirle a sus padres lo que Tai habia hecho, debia de convercerlos de perdonarlo, pero iba a ser una tarea bastante dificil.  
  
.-"Hola ya llegue" gritaba Kari al entrar a su casa. Sabia que iba a ser una noche muy larga asi que llamo a sus padres de una vez para decirles lo k les tenia que decir.  
  
.-"Pero que dices" -exclamaba un tanto enojado el sr. Yagami. .-"Como es posible que haya hecho semejante barbaridad"  
  
estaba furioso, demasiado enojado y no queria hablar mas del tema. Se dirigio a su recamara antes de que le dijeran mas.  
  
La madre no lo habia tomado tan mal. Ella entendia mejor que el padre , ademas era su hijo , no podia dejarlo solo .  
  
.-"Cuando crees que podre verlo" preguntaba la sra. Yagami a Kari, quien al oir estas palabras se formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Mientras que, en casa de Mimi , la madre de esta se encuentra curiosa por conocer a la nueva amiga que ha traido a su casa a domir. .-"Mama, papa les presento a Tania" decia Mimi algo nerviosa de que se dieran cuenta de aquello.  
  
.-"Mucho gusto" decia otra Tania nerviosamente.Pero entonces la sra. Tachikawa pregunta: .-"Oye se parece mucho a tu amigo Tai no es asi?"  
  
No supieron que decir. Antes que Tania abriera la boca, Mimi la interrumpio diciendole: "Esque es la hermana gemela de Tai"  
  
Anny Ishida: (Hermana gemela de Tai?? Ni yo creo eso, es absurdo lo se pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa bueno continuemos)  
  
.-"Ah ya veo. En ese caso por que no vienen a cenar ya esta todo servido" decia la sra. Tachikawa muy amablemente.  
  
.-"Uf! De la que nos salvamos verdad Tania" decia Mimi que se encontraba en su recamara con Tania.  
  
Tania no traia ropa que ponerse asi que Mimi le presto un camison , muy lindo por cierto, le quedaba muy bien le hacia resaltar su esbelta figura.  
  
Y asi paso la noche.....  
  
  
  
Comentarios: SI YA LO SE!!! Esta quedando aburrida. Pero esque lo mejor lo estoy salvando para el ultimo asique tenganme paciencia porfis , recuerden que nadie es perfecto. Otra cosa, les agradeceria si me dejaran un review ^^ please!! Bueno siganlo leyendo recuerden que lo mejor vendra despues, pienso convertirlo en un lime o algo por el estilo pero si no me dan apoyos no podre tenes inspiracion asi que ahi los dejo bye!! 


	3. Como ser una mujer....

=Cambio de sexo=  
  
  
  
Hola yall!! Pues aki esta la continuacion. Si estas leyendo esto te agradezco de todo corazon que hayas llegado aki, estoy segura que estas aki todo aburrido pero te prometo que se ira poniendo mejor poco a poco. Pues espero y sigan leyendo please!! Hago lo mejor k puedo. Bueno disfruntelo ^^!!  
  
  
  
Como ser una mujer....  
  
.-"Despierta floja, vamos a salir de compras, asi k arreglate" gritaba Mimi a una dormilona Tania. .-"Vaya habras cambiado de cuerpo pero sigues siendo el mismo" sonreia al ver que Tania no queria levantarse.  
  
.-"Para que vamos a ir de compras Mimi" cuestionaba Tania algo dudosa. .- "Como que para que? Es lo que toda chava hace hoy en dia. Ademas tienes que comprarte ropa bonita para lucir aun mas bella y conseguirte un novio pronto"  
  
Tania estaba confundida. La idea de haber cambiado de cuerpo parecia emocionarle mas a Mimi que a la propia Tania. Pero eso le iba a servir de mucho pues Mimi era muy feminil y ella le enseÃ±aria a ser toda una mujer.  
  
.-"Si diga residencia Tachikawa" contestaba Mimi el telefono. .-"Claro ahi estaremos. A que hora? Muy bien nos vemos a las nueve. Chao"  
  
.-"Era Sora nos invito a un baile esta noche asi que tendremos que apurarnos en nuestras compras" decia Mimi toda emocionada ni siquiera dejaba hablar a la pobre de Tania.  
  
.-"Aun no estoy lista como para salir a un baile Mimi" reprochaba Tania un poco dudosa. .-"Vamos si no sales nunca te vas a acostumbrar" decia Mimi tomando otra vez el telefono para hablarle a su novio Koushiro para invitarlo al baile.  
  
.-"Y quienes mas van a ir" preguntaba Tania intrigosa. .-"Pues van a ir Jou y Jun, Ken y Yolei, Kari y Takeru y Sora y Matt"  
  
Al mencionar Mimi este ultimo nombre los ojos de Tania brillaron y se perdio en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto le habia traido varios recuerdos de su amistad pasada, pero la verdad era que habia traido un sentimiento que Tania habia querido enterrar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo vio volvio a nacer ese sentimiento que solo ella sabia.  
  
Mimi noto algo rara a Tania cuando habia mencionado ese nombre. .-"Oye Mimi desde cuando Sora y Matt son novios?" preguntaba intrigosa Tania.  
  
.-"Pues fue poco despues de que te fuiste. Al parecer fue Sora quien se le declaro a Matt y pues Matt le dijo que si queria ser su novia y desde ahi han sido novios."  
  
Tania le desagradaba la idea de ver a Sora y a Matt siendo novios. Nadamas imaginandoselos besando no lo podria soportar.  
  
.-"Hey sigues ahi?" decia Mimi a una distraida Tania. .-"Tenemos ke irnos recuerdas?  
  
Mimi ya sospechaba algo, el solo mencionar el nombre de Matt habia puesto muy nerviosa a Tania, pero no quiso ser indiscreta y mejor lo dejo para despues.  
  
Mientras en la residencia Ishida, un Matt estaba muy pensativo. Pensaba en su mejor amigo Tai, ahora llamada Tania. Estaba algo deprimido, sabria que su amistad no iba a ser la misma despues de lo que habia sucedido. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba. Cuando lo vio cambiado, estaba tan hermosa , nunca se hubiera imaginado verla de esa manera.  
  
.-"No pienses en eso Ishida, es tu amigo o mejor dicho amiga" se decia a si mismo al recordar la imagen de su nueva amiga Tania, una de las chicas mas hermosas que habia conocido. ."Quien diria que se iba a poner tan bella" y asi se quedo toda la tarde recostado en su cama pensando en su nueva "amiga".  
  
"Ay Dios mira la hora que es" decia una alarmada Mimi. Se habia pasado con Tania toda la tarde comprando ropa y cosmeticos. Pero parece haber valido la pena pues traian muchas bolsas.  
  
.-"Ya mero viene Takeru por mi" decia Kari quien aun se encontraba arreglandose para ir al baile con sus amigos. Su madre sabia que su hijo, o es decir su hija, iba a estar ahi , asi que le dijo a Kari que le dijera a Tania que queria verlo. Kari estaba mas que contenta de darle ese recado.  
  
.-"Si disculpe esta Sora" decia un apuesto Matt en la entrada de la casa de su novia. .-"Si ahorita baja" le decia friamente la madre de esta, pues nunca le cayo bien Matt..-"Ya estoy lista" decia Sora bajando con unos jeans y una blusa algo escotada, se veia muy moderna y bonita.  
  
Anny Ishida: (I'm killin myself for this *grabs a gun and kills herself*)  
  
  
  
.-"Entonces vamonos " decia Matt algo apurado.  
  
.-"Wow Tania , eso se te ve genial!!" veia con asombro Mimi a su amiga. .- "Gracias. Pero tu no te quedas atras" decia Tania con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La verdad era que las dos iban a acaparar con todos los chavos puesto que se habian arreglado muy bien y se veian muy guapas; Mimi teÃ±ido el pelo de rosa, una falda muy corta,una blusa algo escotada dejando un deleite para kienes la mirasen.  
  
Tania traia una falda corta y sexy a la vez, unos zapatos de tacon( por lo tanto se le era dificil caminar y a cada rato se caia pues no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos), una blusa demasiada escotada y traia el pelo recogido pero se le salian algunos cabellos lo que la hacian lucir muy moderna. Las dos iban muy sexys pero mas Tania quien , segun Mimi, era para conseguir novio.  
  
Pero lo que Mimi no sabia era que alguien ya ocupaba el corazon de Tania, pero ella sabia que no podia ser correspondida, e iba a hacer un esfuerzo.  
  
Mimi le habia dado unos consejos y le habia enseÃ±ado a como ser una dama, y esa noche era la prueba de fuego. Ya todos listos se dirigen al baile, donde todos se encontrarian.  
  
OMG!!! K pasara? Tania pasara la prueba de fuego? K es exactamente ese sentimiento que siente Tania? Lo confesara? Pues sigan leyendo to find out (sorry, vivir en estados unidos afecta mi lenguage) Gracias por seguir leyendo , veran que se pondra bueno (eso espero sino no se preocupen por matarme que yo misma lo hare) bang! X_X 


	4. La prueba de fuego....

=Cambio de sexo=  
  
Hola otra vez!! Aprecio de todo corazon al que sigue leyendo esto,pues para mi es importante que les guste mis historias sino para ya no escribir mas ='( *sniff* Bueno aqui es la parte donde , segun yo, va a comenzar lo bueno(eso espero) DEjen REviews please^^!!  
  
  
  
La prueba de fuego....  
  
Todos estaban en el baile menos Mimi y Tania. Koushiro estaba preocupado pues su novia no aparecia. Lo mismo con Kari, su hermana no aparecia por ningun lado.  
  
.-"No deben de tardar" decia Jou tratando de animar a todos.  
  
Y en eso se arma un chifladero y un griterio de hombres , gritaban cosas como :"Mamasitas!!" "Tanta carne y yo chimuelo" o cosas como: "Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos"  
  
Y lo que pasaba era que venian llegando las sexy Mimi y Tania, y todos los chavos se le quedaban de ver , lo que provoco la envidia de toda chava en la discoteca.  
  
.-"Vaya ya se habian tardado" decia una calmada Kari. .-"Donde estaban? tenemos un rato esperandolas" decia Koushiro saludando a su hermosa novia y dandole un beso .  
  
.-"Perdon por la tardanza pero se nos fue toda la tarde en irnos de compras y pues se nos hizo tarde" trataba de explicar Mimi, pero nadie le hacia caso pues los chavos se concentraban mirando a una guapa Tania.  
  
.-"Wow te ves muy bien Tania" decia Jou algo sonrojado. Jun al ver esto le da un pellizcon a Jou el cual miro a Jun muy enojada.  
  
.-"Pues si te ves muy bien Tania" decia otro sonrojado Koushiro. Mimi no era tan celosa como otras pero si le habia incomodado el comentario de Koushiro.  
  
Tania sonreia coquetamente y luego volteo a ver a un serio Matt, se encontraba abrazando a Sora y muy callado, como si estuviera nervioso o algo por el estilo.  
  
.-"Hola Yamato" saludaba Tania al ver que este nunca le iba a saludar.  
  
.-"Hola Tania" decia sin voltear, era como si le tuviera miedo de ver, como si le fuera a pasar algo si la veia. Y lo unico que queria Tania es ver esos hermosos ojos azules de los cuales "ella" se habia enamorado tanto.  
  
Pero el se aferraba a no voltear, temia de ella, de esos ojos castaÃ±os tan hermosos, de ese cuerpo tan delgado y perfecto, temia que...que....  
  
.-"Porque no nos vamos a sentar a una mesa" propuso Mimi antes de que Matt continuara con sus pensamientos.  
  
.-"Si mejor vamos a sentarnos y pidamos unas bebidas de pasada" decia Sora tomando de la mano a su novio y llevandolo a una mesa cercana. Todos la siguieron.  
  
Ya estando en la mesa, pidieron bebidas, todas con contenido alcoholico. Koushiro no estaba seguro de tomar, pero Mimi le decia que no tenia nada de malo y asi hasta k lo convencio.  
  
La musica ya estaba puesta y en eso se acerca un apuesto muchacho y le dice a Tania:"Puedo bailar contigo?" Tania no estaba muy convencida pero la intervencion de Mimi al empujarla no tuvo otro remedio que bailar con el muchacho.  
  
Matt quien vio el suceso se veia molesto; o mas bien celoso. Si. Celoso era la palabra y el lo sabia pero no queria admitirlo. No queria reconocer que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo. No podia. No debia, sabiendo que el ya tiene una novia.Pero no se manda al corazon.  
  
Sora habia visto que Matt se habia molestado por eso y lo tomo de la mano y lo saco a bailar.  
  
Los demas hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas:Kari con Takeru, Mimi con Koushiro, Jou con Jun, Ken con Yolei y Sora con Matt.  
  
Matt no perdia la vista de Tania quien ahora se encontraba bailando con otro joven mas apuesto que el primero. Al parecer todos querian bailar con Tania. Y el no era la excepcion.  
  
.-" Te pasa algo Matt?" preguntaba Sora algo preocupada. "Te veo algo molesto"  
  
Matt no podia dejar que Sora se enterara de lo que pasaba. .-"No , estoy bien, no es nada"  
  
Mientras con Koushiro y Mimi, ellos se encontraban bailando alegremente, pero habia algo en la cabeza de Koushiro que no lo dejaba en paz. Por que no podia dejar de voltear a ver a Tania?? Era como si tenia que estar al pendiente de ella a cada instante. Mimi no lo habia notado pues ella se encontraba bailando alegremente.  
  
Koushiro trataba de disimular y se molestaba cada vez que venia un chavo a pedir bailar con Tania.  
  
Era como si Tania fuera la chica de los sueÃ±os de cualquier hombre.... pero detras de esa belleza habia un secreto... secreto del que solo sabian sus amigos  
  
Y aun sabiendo esto.... uno a uno estaba cayendo bajo el encanto de su belleza....  
  
Continuara.....  
  
  
  
^^ WOW!! Ahora resulta que todos se estan enamorando de Tania!! Pero quien sera el que gane el corazon de Tania?? Acaso sera Matt? O quiza Koushiro? Pero no pueden ser ellos porque ellos YA TIENEN NOVIA!! Bueno si quieren saber que va a pasar dejen reviews y voten si kieren que alguien se kede con el corazon de Tania. (Ven les dije que se iba a poner bueno) Chao!! 


	5. Pelea por un amor......

=Cambio de sexo=  
  
Holaz! =) Antes k nada kiero disculparme con los fans por mi comentrario del Sorato, no respete sus opiniones asi k les pido mis disculpas!! Vaya! Me asombro que hayan llegado tan lejos leyendo esta historia. La verdad no quedo como yo esperaba, pero la practica hace al maestro o no? Bueno pues espero y les guste la continuacion de esta "weird" historia. K la disfruten!!  
  
Pelea por un amor...  
  
  
  
Mientras todos seguian bailando una cansada Tania se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa a tomarse su bebida, pues de tanto bailar ya estaba muy cansada. Pero estaba tan sedienta que tomo mucho y se le olvido que su bebida contenia alcohol y pues se les subieron las copas.  
  
Al principio nadie lo noto pero con el pasar del tiempo vieron k Tania se estaba saliendo de control. Veian como coqueteaba descaradamente a todos los chavos, y por lo general ella no era asi.  
  
Esto habia provocado el celo de todos los chavos digidestined, sobre todo de Matt, y el pensaba que lo estaba haciendo a proposito. Esto lo molestaba mas aun.  
  
En eso otro chavo se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba Tania platicando con otro chavo, y le dijo:"Puedo bailar contigo preciosa" y en eso se levanta el primer chavo con el k estaba Tania y le grita: "Ella esta conmigo asi que alejate". Y este le empuja por lo que el otro se enoja y le regresa con un golpe . Y empezo una pelea.  
  
El hecho de k los dos jovenes estaban algo tomados no ayudaba a calmar su ira y a detener a los chavos. Se habia armado un amontonadero y los digidestined decidieron irse de inmediato.  
  
.-"Pero donde esta Tania??" decia Kari algo preocupada pues no veia rastro de ella por ningun lado.  
  
.-"Ire a buscarla" decia Matt y se separo de los otros. Sora intento seguirlo pero se le perdio de vista, ademas mejor debia quedarse pegado con los otros puesto que pudiera perderse entre tanta gente que queria salir.  
  
.-"Tania!!" decia Matt al encontrarse a Tania tratando de salir de entre tanta gente, y los zapatos que traia con los que se tropezaba no aydaban mucho. Matt se metio entre la gente hasta alcanzar la mano de esta.  
  
Mientras los demas por fin habian salido de la controversia. Estaban preocupados por Matt y Tania pues aun no salian. Sora mas que preocupada estaba celosa , si, celosa de que Matt tenia mucho interes en ir por ella.  
  
.-"Pero k estoy pensando, Matt nunca haria eso" pensaba mientras seguia desconcertada.  
  
Koushiro tambien estaba celoso. .-"Hubiera ido yo por ella" decia para sus adentros .  
  
.-"Espero y se encuentren bien" decia una preocupada Kari.  
  
.-"No te preocupes Kari ya veras k saldran" le trataba de animar su novio Takeru.  
  
.-"Kreo que no tiene caso esperarlos. Ya cuando salgan nos avisaran. Ademas tengo k irme solo pedi permiso hasta la una" decia Ken a todos sus amigos quienes asintieron a su propuesta.  
  
"Ademas Matt cuidara de ella" decia Mimi muy despreocupada. Al oir esto Sora no pudo imaginarse Matt con Tania, sus celos crecian cada vez mas al solo pensar en eso.  
  
Sora estaba furiosa, celosa, pero tenia que aguantarse, era ridiculo estar celosa del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero, en realidad era ridiculo pensar en eso???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La entrada de la discoteca estaba atascada de gente que queria salir al mismo tiempo del lugar asi que Matt y Tania tenian que encontrar otro lugar por donde salir.  
  
Por suerte habia una puerta trasera de la que no mucha gente habia visto, asi que salieron por ahi.  
  
La misteriosa puerta les dejo en un lugar desconocido, cosa que preocupo algo a Matt, pues no conocia por ese barrio.  
  
.-"Estas bien" le dijo olvidandose un momento del problema.  
  
.-"Si gracias Matt" decia Tania tambaleando algo pasada de copas .  
  
.-"Pero en que estabas pensando cuando tomaste" le decia Matt algo preocupado por su amiga.Pero al parecer ella no le hacia mucho caso, solo se quedaba mirando a esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad.  
  
Matt se habia puesto nervioso. Pues como se sentiria uno? Una mujer y un hombre que se gustan solos en un barrio oscuro eehhh?? Bueno digamos una "mujer"..... En fin, como decia.....  
  
Matt se habia puesto muy nervioso, y mas cuando Tania solo se le quedaba mirando como ida en sus ojos.  
  
.-"Vamonos este podria ser un lugar muy peligroso" decia Matt tomando a su amiga por la mano. Pero cuando Tania dio un paso, tropezo y cayo encima de Matt acorranandolo hacia la pared.....  
  
Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento, viendose el uno al otro, sin decir palabra alguna. Matt sentia como algo dentro de su pantalon se movia, no podia evitar lo que sentia.  
  
Los ojos de Tania brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Estaban tan juntos.... mirandose el uno al otro.... Tan cerca....  
  
Tania se acerco a su rostro y le agarro la mejilla, Matt podia sentir que su respiracion aumentaba poco a poco.Y la suya tambien.  
  
Tania se acerco a los labios de Matt para juntarlos con los suyos. Matt estaba feliz, como si toda su vida estuviera esperando eso: el beso de la mujer que se habia enamorado.  
  
Solo llego Tania a rozar los labios de su amigo cuando de pronto se oyo un ruido.  
  
.-"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz......."  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Vaya ahora si se pone buena la cosa no? Ademas los deje en suspenso jajaja soy mala!! Bueno si me pudieran dejar un review para inspirarme a que continue, no pido mucho solo un review please ^^!! Les prometo que se pondra bueno (eso espero). Ademas a esta historia le falta mucho por delante. Bueno ahi los dejo tengo k prepararme para ir a la skool osshhh!!!! Chao!!^^ 


	6. Un beso robado...sera?

=Cambio de sexo=  
  
Wuz up y'all?? K bueno k siguen leyendo esta historia espero y les este gustando ^^!! Disfrutenla!! Y dejen reviews please!! (No pido mucho solo un review )  
  
Un beso robado......sera?  
  
  
  
!!!!!  
  
Matt estaba sacado de onda. Estaba a punto de besar a la mujer que la cual se estaba enamorando, y esta se habia quedado dormida!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......!!  
  
Matt solo miraba a Tania dormida en su hombro, tanto que habia tomado habia provocado que esta cayera dormida.  
  
.-"Nunca vas a cambiar Tai" le decia con una sonrisa Matt....  
  
Puso su brazo sobre su hombro y mientras la cargaba pensaba:.-"Mmmm.... Tania no tiene lugar donde pasar la noche... Y si"  
  
La idea de llevar a Tania a su casa lo ponia nervioso, pero recordo que el(ella) aun seguia siendo su amigo, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.Asi que la llevo a su casa a pasar la noche....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.-"Gracias por traerme Joe" le decia una apurada Sora quien solo se despidio y entro a su casa de inmediato.  
  
Agarro el telefono y marco de enseguida el telefono de su novio.  
  
No habia respuesta.....  
  
Sora estaba preocupada, muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.  
  
.-"Y si hubo un problema en la discoteca?? Y si no llegaron a salir?? Y si a lo mejor estaba "ocupado" y por eso no habia contestado???"  
  
Sora queria ir para la casa de Matt en ese instante, queria averiguar que habia pasado. Pero ya habian dado las dos de la maÃ±ana, su madre de seguro no le iba a dar permiso.  
  
Y tuvo que esperar al dia siguiente para averiguar... Y se quedo con la duda en ese momento.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.-"Por fin llegamos" decia un cansado Matt despues de traer a su amiga todo el camino.  
  
Recosto a su amiga en el sofa mientras echaba un vistazo para ver si estaba su padre, pero como siempre estaba trabajando.  
  
Matt miro a su amiga recostada en el sofa, dormia como un angel , era tan lindo verla recostada.....  
  
Y recordo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer... a punto de besarla??  
  
Se habia dejado llevar por el momento y por poco cometia algo de lo que a lo mejor(no muy probable) se hubiera arrepentido. Pero porque enamorarse de su mejor amigo era un pecado? Solo porque el hecho de que fuera lo que fuera?  
  
Pero Matt estaba olvidando la mayor razon de la que no podia enamorarse de ella.Tenia novia, una novia a la que queria. Porque la queria o no?  
  
Aparto sus pensamientos por un momento y tomo de nuevo a Tania para recostarla en su cama, pues le habia cedido su cama y el dormiria en el sofa.  
  
Al recostarla no dejaba de verla, no podia dejar de verla, der ver su tierna cara dormida . Y toco su mejilla, su piel tan suave , su mirada tan angelical....  
  
Y no pudo resistir la tentacion de acercar sus labios a los de ella, cerraba sus ojos mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Si, la estaba besando....  
  
Fue un beso muy tierno, pudo sentir una sensacion muy agradable cuando la estaba besando, y no queria separar sus labios de los suyos.  
  
Aunque ella no lo correspondia por el hecho de que estaba dormida, el lo disfrutaba. Sentir sus labios humedos con los de el lo volvia loco, sentir su piel tan suave, sus labios tan dulces.....  
  
En un arranque fue bajando su mano a la cintura de Tania (aun dormida). La tomaba de la cintura con tal delicadeza como si fuera de vidrio, aun la seguia besando y trataba de introducir su lengua a la boca de esta.  
  
Su respiracion se agitaba cuando bajaba poco a poco su mano hasta llegar a su pierna, y como traia una falda muy corta......  
  
Excitado Matt besaba su cuello con pasion y metia su mano bajo la falda de esta, acariciandola con suavidad. En eso oyo un gemido.  
  
Paro. Se dio cuenta que Tania no estaba tan dormida despues del todo. Recuperando la consiencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se paro de ahi.  
  
.-"Dios mio, pero como pude" se decia Matt muy avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo peor de todo era que lo habia hecho cuando ella estaba dormida...  
  
Peor aun , le robo un beso!! Matt trataba de mantener la calma, lo que habia hecho estaba mal , y lo peor era que le habia gustado. Matt hubiera querido seguir, pero no podia hacerlo sin saber si ella en verdad queria o no.  
  
Ademas estaba todavia bajo los efectos del alcohol, Matt estaba muy apenado, arrepentido.  
  
.-"Matt..." susurraba Tania aun recostada.  
  
.-"Que he hecho!!" decia Matt mientras veia como habia dejado a Tania, que hasta decia su nombre.  
  
Matt cerro la puerta y se fue a la sala donde decidio dormirse. Pero no le iba a dormir tan facilmente despues de lo que habia hecho.  
  
No podia sacarse de la mente esos pensamientos, queria estar con ella a su lado, besandola, tocando su dulce piel....  
  
Y en toda la noche no durmio......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.-"Um donde estoy??" decia Tania despertando de un largo sueÃ±o...  
  
Se asusto cuando reconocio el lugar en donde estaba, era el cuarto de Matt.....  
  
No podia recordar nada de lo que habia sucedido la noche pasada, ademas tenia un dolor de cabeza tremendo... e inexplicablemente un dulce sabor en sus labios....  
  
.-"Buenos dias" decia un sonriente Matt, quien traia una bandeja con comida.  
  
.-"Buenos dias?" respondia Tania algo confundida pues aun no sabia que hacia en ese lugar. De repente puso una cara asustada , pues pensaba que ella habia....  
  
"Que estoy haciendo aqui?" preguntaba con su mirada fija en Matt, como esperando oir lo que habia pasado anoche.  
  
.-"Pues veras- explicaba Matt- anoche en el baile tomaste mucho y pues se te subieron un poco las copas, y despues dos chavos empezaron a pelearse por querer bailar contigo y......" seguia explicandole toda la historia de anoche a Tania.  
  
.-"Ah ya veo" se puso mas tranquila al saber lo que habia pasado.  
  
.-"Toma te prepare algo para que desayunes" decia Matt mientras le entregaba un plato con comida.  
  
.-"Gra...gracias" agradecia Tania algo sonrojada.  
  
Matt estaba muy nervioso, Temia que Tania pudiera recordar que el... le habia.. ROBADO UN BESO!!  
  
Y no solo eso, sino que estuvo a punto de...  
  
.-"Oye Matt" le interrumpio la voz de su amiga.  
  
.-"Si dime" decia Matt con una voz nerviosa.  
  
La chica se veia apenada y agarraba fuerzas para hacer la pregunta.  
  
.-"Ayer en la noche, tu me besaste?"  
  
WOW!! Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante (digo en mi opinion). Pues conque a ustedes les guste me conformo. En el proximo capitulo veremos si Matt le dice que se esta enamorando de ella ahh!!! Pero si no dejan reviews no me voy a inspirar para seguir con el siguiente capitulo eeehh?? Bueno eso es todo por ahora. C' u yall!! ^^ 


	7. Interrupciones.......

__

Cambio de sexo....

Hola yall! Perdon por haberme tardado en hacer la continuacion, he estado algo ocupada. Pero bueno ya estoy aki con la continuacion, y para no hacerla de emocion ahi les va:

Interrupciones..........

Matt estaba congelado con la pregunta. No se imaginaba que ella hubiera estado despierta o que recordara la noche pasada, y mas lo del beso. 

Tania esperaba impaciente la respuesta de este, pero Yamato no sabia k decir. Queria hablar pero por alguna razon no podia mover su boca.

En eso se oye un ruido. Knock, Knock!!

.-(Salvado por la campana!)-, pensaba Yamato apurado a abrir la puerta.

.-Ya voy!- decia Yamato mientras abria la puerta y vaya sorpresa k se llevo al ver k era Sora la k se encontraba en su puerta.

.-Hola Yamato.- decia Sora con una cara de preocupacion.

.-Hey Sora k haces aqui tan temprano?.- le preguntaba un confundido Yamato.

.-Estaba preocupada por ti, ayer te llame y no contestaste, queria saber como estabas.- le decia Sora abrazandolo fuertemente y soltando unas pocas lagrimas.

Yamato la tomo de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos y le dijo.- Hey calmada , estoy bien , no te preocupes.

En eso se iban a dar un beso , pero una voz proveniente del cuarto de Yamato los interrumpio:

.-Quien es Matt??

Yamato quedo bocabierto y mas aun cuando volteo a mirar a Sora que estaba ardiendo de celos.

Inmediatamente Sora fue a la recamara, cosa k Yamato no pudo evitar.

En eso vio Sora a una contenta Tania en la cama, tomando el desayuno k Matt le habia preparado.

.-Oh hola Sora, como estas?.- le decia una despreocupada Tania k aun seguia provando bocado.

Sora sentia k se desmayaba , y antes de k malinterpretara las cosas Yamato de explico todo a su novia.

Al oir esto Sora se sentia mas tranquila, pues ella confiaba mucho en su novio.

Pero Matt no habia dicho toda la verdad. Habia ocultado lo del beso. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Pero, era realmente necesario contarselo? .-Solo fue un arranque-pensaba Matt.-un arranque que no se volvera a repetir nunca mas. 

Y es por eso que decidio no contarselo. No tenia caso. Eso pensaba.

.-Bueno- decia Tania dejando el plato a un lado.- muchas gracias por tu hospitalizacion Matt, pero creo que ya debo irme.

.-Y a donde vas a ir.- le cuestionaba algo trite Matt, pues en el fondo no queria que se fuera.

.-Pues ya no le quiero dar mas molestias a Mimi asi que voy a rentar un apartamento.-

.-Pero es peligroso que vivas sola. Porque no te quedas en mi casa por unos dias o aunque sea en la casa de Sora.- le proponia Matt para que estuviera mas segura, aunque queria que se quedara con el.

Sora miro con una mirada fria a Matt, pues por algun motivo, no queria ofrecerle a Tania su casa.

.-Estare bien Matt, no te preocupes por mi.- le decia con una sonrisa muy dulce, que hizo que Matt se sonrojara.

Sora que estaba presente no le hizo muy comfortable el momento.

.- Bueno.-decia Tania tomando sus cosas.- entonces los veo luego . Gracias Matt, adios Sora.-se despedia con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Matt. El solo la vio partir sin poder decirle nada. Sin poderle explicarle lo del beso. En tanto alboroto se habia olvidado el asunto. Tal vez le diria la proxima vez que la vea. Tal vez....

Sora llamo la atencion de Yamato tomandolo de la barbilla y le dijo.- ahora si podemos continuar.

Y se dieron un beso. Pero Matt solo recordo el beso que le dio a Tania. No era igual, pero trato de imaginarselo. Trato de sentir la misma pasion que aquel beso habia encendido. Y ahi quedaron........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras Tania habia decido aventurarse por la ciudad para buscar algun departamento disponible, pues no le iba a ser tan facil encontrar uno.

En eso vio a una figura familiar que se acercaba a ella y le saludaba.

.-Hey Tania!! 

.-Hey Koushiro!.- le devolvio el saludo al reconocer a su amigo.

.-Pero que andas haciendo tu sola por estos lugares? Te puedes perder, recuerda que acabas de llegar.

.- Hey yo vivi una larga temporada aqui asi que no creo que pueda perderme.- le contestaba Tania tratando de recordar el camino.

.-Si lo se, pero la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que tu te fuiste.- le explicaba Koushiro a esta, quien aferrada decia que no estaba perdida.

.-Tipico de ti, Tai.- le sonreia Koushiro.

Tania quedo sorprendida , y mas aun cuando noto que Koushiro no le dejaba de mirar, estaba perdido en ella...........

Commentarios: Mmm..... no me quedo como esperaba, no estuvo muy emocionante. Lo que pasa esk perdi la inspiracion y ademas creo k estoy pasando por un blockeo cerebral x_x!!

Bueno pero como es eso de k Koushiro?? Algo va a pasar asi que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, algo de accion tendra, se los prometo!! Ah , y porfavor dejen reviews, o sino no me voy a inspirar!! Thanx!! I'll c yall later!! n_n


	8. K tramas??

__

Cambio de sexo

Hola otra vez! Bueno pues sorry por tardarme tanto pero como ven he estado ocupadilla. Nada mas esperen que lleguen las vacaciones de verano ^^!! Solo tengo que aguantar como dos semanas mas y otra de puros examenes osshhh!! Bueno les Adelanto que esta es la parte donde empieza lo bueno de toda la historia, pues acabo de recibir muchas ideas, y a lo mejor este fic va acabar en dark y lime! Bueno demen sus opiniones y disfruten!!

K tramas ?

.-KOUSHIRO!!!.- le gritaba casi dejando sordo a un desconcertado Koushiro, pues se le habia perdido la mirada en su amiga.

.-Uh?? Oh si me decias??.- 

.-Necesito encontrar un apartamento y pronto pues se esta haciendo de noche. No conoces alguno por aki??.-le decia su desesperada amiga.

.-Ah pues no creo que encuentres un departamento disponible de la noche a la mañana. Porque mejor no te quedas en un Motel o algo parecido??.-le sugeria Koushiro a su amiga.

La idea no le agradaba mucho a Tania, pero no le quedaba de otra, pues tenia k encontrar un lugar y pronto.

.-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño para que no te pase nada.- le sonreia muy alegre Koushiro a una Tania no muy convencida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato se encontraba acostado en su cama, solo en la oscuridad, perdido en sus pensamientos. Apenas se acababa de ir Sora a su casa pues se quedo con ella todo el dia , pese a que realmente no queria. 

.-Maldicion Yamato.-pensaba.-pork? porque tenias que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo?!.- Y mientras decia eso cerraba el puño con fuerza y lo aventaba hacia la pared.

No habia querido admitirlo, pero se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, amiga. 

Desde que le robo aquel beso apasionado, descubrio que ya nada podia hacer, habia caido en el hechizo del amor.

No sabia que hacer. Queria decirselo, queria confesarle que la queria, pero estaba Sora de entre medio. No queria dañar a su amiga, pero queria profundamente estar a lado de Tania, su gran amor. 

Entre tanto pensar, por fin lo decidio. 

.-Si, mañana tan pronto vea a Tania, le confesare.- 

Y se volvio a recostar y soño con ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.-Llegamos.- le decia gustosamente y abriendole la puerta a una cansada Tania, pues tuvieron que caminar mucho para poder llegar al lugar.

Tania miro el lugar con desagrado, pues no le hacia ninguna gracia quedarse en ese lugar , sola.

Mientras Tania ponia sus cosas en orden, Koushiro cerraba la puerta con llave. Esto Tania no lo noto.

.-Bueno, gracias por....- Tania no termino la oracion. Miro sorprendida al joven Koushiro y lo encontro sollozando, con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

.-Pero que pasa?.- le preguntaba intrigada a su amigo que no se veia que estuviera bien.

.-Pues no te lo habia dicho, pero esta tarde rompi con Mimi.- le decia entre sollozo y sollozo.

.-Y porque hiciste eso?.- le decia secando las lagrimas de este, pues no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste.

.-Porque, porque yo quiero a otra persona.- le contestaba mirando profundamente a los ojos de esta.

.-Pero quien es esa persona?.- le preguntaba curiosa , pues que ella supiera. Koushiro siempre ha querido a Mimi.

.-Pues esque..... esa persona.....eres TU!!.- 

Notas de la autora: No se dejen llevar por las apariencias. La continuacion va a ser algo fuerte asi que no se la pierdan. Espero y hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo, donde apenas empiezan los problemas y veremos que pasara con la pobre Tania. Dejen reviews!!n_n Bueno c' yall later!!^^


	9. Pense que eras mi amigo~!

__

=Cambio de sexo=

Warning* Antes de comenzar con este capitulo les advierto que es algo fuerte asi que lean con precaucion =P. Bueno no es fuerte pero para los amantes de Tai o de Koushiro si lo sera.Ademas es un capitulo muuuyy largo pues este es mi primer "lime". Pues disfruten de esta historia y no olviden dejar sus reviews!!

Pense que eras mi amigo!!

Tania's POV:

Al oir su confesion me quede sorprendida. No crei que se hubiera enamorado de mi. O al menos eso decia el.

Me decia que tenia tiempo de haberse enamorado de mi, pero no lo habia admitido porque yo era como era, hombre.

Pero ahora eso habia cambiado y el queria una oportunidad. Pero no se la podia dar, mi corazon le pertenecia a otro. 

Le quise explicar, le trate de hacer entender que no lo podia querer a el.

Al principio parecia entender, lagrimas habia en sus ojos, y se veia muy comprensivo al escucharme. 

.-Es Yamato, verdad??.- me preguntaba celoso, lleno de rabia, y me exigia mi respuesta, aunque yo no lo quise confesar.

.-Yamato, Yamato, Yamato.... que crees que no me he fijado como te le quedas mirando?? Que crees que no se lo que sientes por el??

Estaba enfurecido, fuera de control, le dije que se fuera, que necesitaba calmarse. Trate de abrir la puerta pero tenia seguro, y cometi el error de haberle dado las llaves a el.

.-Que tramas??.-le pregunte algo asustada, pues ese no era mi amigo Koushiro, era un loco con la figura de el que solo me habia engañado.

.-Sabes lo que mas coraje me da?.- me decia tomandome de los brazoz y sacudiendome fuertemente.

.-Que haya sido el y no yo, el que robo tu corazon! Siempre el..... Primero Sora y despues tu. Yo queria a Sora. La iba a tratar de conquistar. Pero Yamato.... ese Maldito Yamato!! Siempre me gana en todo. Todo!! Pero no tu.... tu no! Yamato no se va a salir con la suya esta vez!!

Estaba fuera de sus casillas, me miraba con odio y deseo a la vez, fue cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Yo estaba asustada, estaba tirada en el suelo, pues me habia tirado mi "amigo".

.-Que... que es lo que piensas hacerme?.- le dije con odio y miedo a la vez, trataba de mostrar valentia, pero no podia evitar el miedo.

El se acercaba a mi lentamente, y yo retrocedia, no queria que me tocara. No podia aceptar que ese era mi amigo Koushiro. No podia!!

Entonces fue cuando empezo mi infierno. Se acerco mas y mas y cuando al fin me alcanzo trato de besarme. Le di una bofetada. Lamento haberlo hecho.

Me pego, me pego tan fuerte que sangre escurria de mi boca. Yo solo lo miraba con desprecio. Lo odiaba. Lo odiare siempre.

Otra vez me tomo por la fuerza y me beso, pese a que yo me resistia. Lagrimas salian por mis ojos, pero recorde mi sueño, mi supuesto "sueño" en el que Matt me habia besado. Mi primer beso.

Me aparte de el con toda la fuerza que pude, y el reia , estaba feliz de que habia podido obtener mi "primer beso".Pero yo reia mas y le dije que no fue el primero. Siempre abriendo la boca, Tania.

Esto solo provoco que la ira de Koushiro creciera, y su violencia tambien. Me tomo de nuevo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. Me beso de nuevo ,a mi solo me daba asco el sabor de sus labios. 

.-Besame!!.- me ordenaba con voz amenazante. Y yo solo le volteaba mi cara sin respuesta alguna.

.-Sabes de lo que soy capaz? Porque puede que le pase algo malo a tu amigo Yamato....- me decia dandome donde mas me dolia. Queria lastimar a Yamato, eso no lo iba a tolerar.

Trate de safarme pero de alguna manera habia adquirido tremendo poder, y yo, perdido mi fuerza no podia hacer nada.

Me tomaba por la fuerza, me besaba y yo tenia que dejarme por temor a que dañara a Yamato.

Queria introducir su asquerosa lengua en mi boca pero no me dejaba.

Se enfurecio, me avento a la cama y se puso encima de mi y me volvio a besar.

Seguia queriendo introducir su asquerosa lengua en mi boca hasta que me empezo a apretar del cuello, me estaba asfixiando, me lastimaba demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Me besaba y tocaba por todas partes, exploraba mi cuerpo, mi intimidad....

Yo solo lloraba, me sentia en el infierno, solo dolor sentia, queria que pronto acabara.....

.-Quitate la blusa.- me ordeno friamente mientras el se desabrochaba la suya. Yo no queria, me obligo a base de golpes, de violencia..... 

Solo queria estar muerta......... 

Solo me miraba morbosamente, queria tocarme, y lo hizo, me tomaba con pasion, con deseo........ tocaba mi cintura, mis pechos los acariciaba y mientras me besaba introduciendo su lengua con la mia.

El ya estaba demasiado excitado, lo podia sentir, lo tenia tan pegado a mi que podia sentir su ereccion.

El se empezo a desabrochar el pantalon quedando solo en boxers, donde lo comprobe.

Me empezo a quitar mi falda despacio, dejandome toda al desnudo. Lo mismo hizo el , se quito todo.

Fue cuando me obligo a hacer otra de sus porquerias.... Me metio sin piedad su "cosa" a mi boca y me obligo a que se la chupara. Me obligo a que me tragara todo su orgasmo. Me obligo a tantas cosas.....

Cuando pensaba que el infierno estaba a punto de acabar, me habia equivocado. Solo habia comenzado lo peor.

Me volteo boca abajo, yo solo temblaba, sabia lo que tramaba, lloraba desconsoladamente, queria morir en ese instante.

Metia dos de sus dedos en mi entrada, a lo que grite de dolor. No estaba teniendo cuidado al hacerlo, me lastimaba demasiado, no paraba de gritar.

.-Calla!.- me empezo a gritar y solo senti una tremenda bofetada. Volvio a lo suyo, esta vez estaba preparandose para entrar dentro de mi.

Yo solo rezaba porque este infierno terminara, con todas mis fuerzas aguante tremendo dolor, pero no paraba de gritar, mis gritos de han de haber oido hasta el digital world.

.-Te digo que te calles.- me gritaba y me golpeaba de nuevo , llena de sangre ya estaba yo, pero no me dolieron los golpes, me dolio que habia perdido mi virginidad, la que habia guardado exclisivamente para Yamato. Y ahora........

Por fin todo habia acabado. Yo me sentia a morir. A el no le parecio haberle importado. Le habia ganado una a Yamato, por fin. No creo k lo haya hecho porque me queria, sino solo para ganarle una vez a Matt, y el maldito lo habia logrado.

Me dejo marcada para siempre.

.-Porque Koushiro.- le decia debilmente con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. .-Pense que eras mi amigo!!.-

El solamente se reia con una sonrisa malevica que nunca habia visto. Se veia satisfecho, pero de alguna forma se veia arrepentido.

.-Vaya! Eres mucho mejor que Mimi!.- me decia con la misma sonrisa.

Entonces lo vi vestirse y se despedia de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas en ese momento lo hubiera abofeteado.

.-Te veo luego, cariño!.- me decia saliendo por la puerta y dejandome ahi, tirada en la cama, despues de haber vivido todo un infierno. Me habia marcado para siempre, mi vida no iba a ser la misma de siempre. 

Desde ese maldito dia, mi vida se convirtio en un infierno......

Tania Kamiya.

Koushiro's Pov:

Mi plan iba de maravilla. Habia logrado introducirme con ella en un cuarto los dos juntos. Me asegure de que no escapara, asi que cerre la puerta con llave.

Ella se veia muy tierna, indefensa, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que le iba a pasar en ese momento. Pense en retroceder, un sentimiento me decia que no lo hiciera, pero la deseaba...... la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas....

Tambien deseaba tenerla primero que Yamato.... Ese nombre.... Como lo odiaba!!! Siempre conseguia lo que queria , siempre lo que yo queria...

Porque tenia que ganarme en todo??? Esta vez yo iba a ganar pese lo que fuere.

Yo le pedi una oportunidad, queria que todo fuera por las buenas , pero ella no se dejo, peor fue para ella.

Me queria correr de su casa y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le habia puesto seguro a su puerta. Fue cuando descubrio mi plan. Se puso violenta, trataba de defenderse, pero yo soy mas fuerte que ella, y mas ahora que se habia convertido en mujer. Mal pagaria su error.

La trate de besar a la fuerza, y recibi una bofetada de su parte. No lo soporte y le pegue, la deje sangrando, no me importo, disfrutaba viendola sufrir, llorando y rogandome que la dejara.

La obligue a que me besara, la amenaze con dañar a su querido Matt, y lo decia en serio, odio tanto a Matt que estoy dispuesto a hacerle el daño que sea necesario. La muy tonta se sacrifico. Porque!! Porque lo queria tanto??? 

Porque se tuvo que fijar en el y no en mi?? 

Tanto era mi odio que lo desquite en ella, en la mujer que , aunque no parecia, amaba. Si, la amo, pero mi deseo por ella pudo mas.

La avente a la cama y me dispuse a tenerla, solo para mi. Le empeze a besar, a tocar, a sentir..... De verdad que me excitaba con ella.

La obligue a desvertirse a base de golpes, no queria hacerlo en realidad, pero valio la pena. La senti tan dentro de mi. Era perfecta, su figura esbelta, su cintura, sus pechos, su boca, todo su cuerpo era perfecto....

Me volvia loco. 

Ella solo se dedicaba a llorar, a mirarme con odio, a gritar del dolor que le provocaba.... esa mirada. Esa mirada me dañaba. Cada vez que me miraba de esa manera la golpeaba mas y mas fuerte. Odiaba esa mirada de odio hacia mi. Tenia razon en sentirlo pero simplemente no la soportaba. Me dolia que me viera de esa manera. Y la maltrate......

La obligue a tantas cosas..... A que me llenara de placer. A que metiera en su boca mi sexo. Que cosa fue esa! Nunca se me va a olvidar......

Llegaba el momento...en que la haria mia. La voltee boca abajo y ella solo temblaba, el miedo se apodero de ella..... 

Esos gritos...... esas suplicas.....

.-Por favor no lo hagas, te lo suplico!!.-

Mi deseo iba mas alla. Ya no podia parar. Ni siquiera tuve cuidado, para ella era la primera vez, yo tenia pocas veces que lo hacia con Mimi. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero ella no. Ella era pura. La marque. La marque para siempre, iba a cambiar su vida, y no me importaron las consecuencias. 

Me introduci dentro de ella, una experiencia inolvidable. Y ella gritaba histeriamente. Lo disfrute tanto....

Calla.- le decia y la golpeaba. La verdad era que disfrutaba sus gritos, pero no queria que los vecinos se dieran cuenta.

No tuve piedad. No tuve corazon. Ni siquiera lo habia pensado, y ya yo la habia hecho mia. Mia. La deje marcada..... solo yo era su dueño. Solo yo.

Me mirada con odio. Otra vez esa mirada. 

.-Deja de mirarme asi.- le gritaba y le di mi ultimo golpe, fue tan fuerte que perdio la consiencia.

Cuando desperto se encontro otra vez con su pesadilla, o sea yo.

LO disfrute. Y no me arrepiento. Lo volveria a hacer cuantas veces sea. Al fin le habia ganado una a Matt. Estaba realmente satisfecho.

Me vesti y me despedi de ella con un calido beso. Estoy seguro que lo unico que queria ella en ese momento era vengarse, golpearme, pero estaba muy debil, la habia golpeado demasiado, asi que no pudo.

No le pude robar su primer beso, pero si su primera vez. 

.-Te veo luego cariño.- le dije mientras me alejaba por la puerta. La ultima vez que la vi fue tirada en la cama, sin habla, con la mirada perdida, destruida.

La deje marcada. Habia cambiado su vida para siempre. Su infierno apenas comenzaba......

Koushiro Izumi[1]

Comentarios: ='(........ Les dije que iba a ser Dark........ Asi es, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, a veces nuestros mejores amigos suelen traicionarnos. No se confien demasiado.

[1] Es ese el apellido de Koushiro?? La verdad me lo sabia pero esque no me acuerdo bien si ese es.

En fin, espero y les haya gustado mi primer lime, la verdad no fue tan lime, quise hacerlo ligero pues es mi primera vez que hago como esto. 

Pues no se pierdan el sig. capitulo, donde apenas comenzara el infierno de la pobre de Tania. (Aclaro, no traigo nada contra ninguno de los dos, y aunque me cae bien Tai, lo tuve que hacer para hacerlo emocionante).

Dejen reviews para decirme que piensan de este capitulo, y si gustan algunos consejos!!


	10. ~Una vida destrozada~

**__**

=Cambio de Sexo=

Hola de nuevo!! Quiero pedir disculpas a todos por la tardanza del siguiente capitulo, les doy gracias por su paciencia y espero haya valido la pena la espera, puesto que no me encontre muy inspirada ^_^U. Aun asi, espero y les guste. Disfruten n_n!! Y dejen reviews!

~Una vida destruida~

.-Tania!.-

Al oir su nombre, inmediatamente la joven va para donde le llamaron.

.-Si digame?.-contestaba una apurada Tania.

.-Esta noche...tienes otro cliente.-

.-Como? Pero si apenas ayer tuve otro.-decia con una molestia, puesto que no le gustaba el trabajo que tenia que hacer.

.-Lo se, pero eres muy solicitada. La mayoria de los clientes te prefieren a ti porque haces un "buen trabajo".-

.-Lo se...-

Indignada, se fue a la recamara donde esperaria al nuevo cliente. Cada vez se le hacia mas duro tener que hacer su trabajo, para ello tenia que estar borracha o drogada, pues no soportaba el dolor, el asco, la verguenza.... Tan solo recordar el suceso con Koushiro, sentia que lloraba. Por culpa de el, se arruino su vida.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

=Principio del Flashback=

Despues de lo de Koushiro, ella se sintio una vulgar, una don nadie. No queria que nadie se enterara de lo que habia ocurrido, mucho menos Yamato, su gran amor. Pero no habia forma de esconderlo, de mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar aquello, de sentir verguenza y decepcion cuando Yamato se enterara. Por eso y mucho mas huyo, lejos de ahi, a otra ciudad. No le importaba nada en ese momento, solo queria desaparecer. Fue en eso que se encontro con Mindy, una joven que le ofrecio hospedaje y un trabajo en donde ella se encontraba. A Tania no le quedaba otra opcion mas que aceptar su ayuda. Y cual sorpresa se llevo al conocer de que se trataba el "trabajo".

Prostituirse? Pero si acababa de ser violada!!.-Pensaba tristemente la joven. No veia a donde mirar, en esos momentos se sentia sola, y se las veia negras en ese momento asi que no tuvo otra opcion mas k acceder. Fue ahi cuando empezo su vicio por el alcohol y las drogas, puesto que nunca podria estar con un cliente a sobrias. Preferia hundirse en el alcohol y pensar que solo era un sueño, que al dia siguiente despertaria y todo seria normal, Kou seguia siendo su amigo y Yamato y ella estaban juntos.... pero siempre era un sueño, y siempre volvia a la realidad al voltear viendo a su lado a un hombre desconocido con quien habia tenido relaciones....solo por dinero.

=Fin del Flashback=

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.-Que te pasa chica, te sientes bien??.- preguntaba una dulce joven rubia, con hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban tristeza, al igual que los de Tania.

.-No es nada Mandy, de veras.- decia con una falsa sonrisa.

.-Tienes otro cliente esta noche verdad?.-

.-Desgraciadamente si.-respondio mientras le daba un sorbido a su cerveza.

.-No te culpo por estar asi.- contesto Mandy.-Esta no es exactamente una vida, esto es solo sobrevivencia.

.-Deberias de dejar todo esto Mandy. Piensa en tus hijos, que tipo de ejemplo les estas dando??.-

.-Lo se, pero lo hago por ellos, por mantenerlos.-

.-Pero tu puedes hacer mas que esto. Mandy, mi vida ya esta destrozada, pero tu tienes a tus hijos, lucha por ellos.

Mandy y Tania han sido muy buenas amigas desde que se conocieron. Tania sabe todo de Mandy y viceversa, incluso que Tania era hombre.

.-En serio, perdoname por haberte arrastrado a esta vida, Tania.-decia sollozando su amiga.

.-No tengo nada que perdonarte. En verdad estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, aunque fuera en estas condiciones.-

.-Bueno.-decia Mandy limpiandose las lagrimas.-creo que tu cliente esta a punto de llegar, asi que me marcho. Suerte.-

.-Bye y gracias.-

Mientras Mandy se iba, Tania seqguia ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, necesitaba muchas copas para hacer su trabajo, pues tan solo recordaba el tragico suceso con quien decia ser su amigo. Lo que mas lamento al haberse marchado es dejar a Koushiro con sus amigos, y que a los mejor les haria daño, en especial a Yamato.

Yamato.....

Aunque quisiera no lo podia olvidar, estaba muy dentro de su corazon. Pero aun asi habia decidido enterrarlo, olvidar toda su vida pasada, y pensar solo en la triste realidad, que era mejor que su pasado. 

Oyo pasos acercarse lentamente , sabia que el momento se acercaba y rapidamente escondio la botella , no sin antes darle un ultimo trago. En eso fue que tocaron la puerta, Tania suspiro y solo dijo:

.-Adelante...-

Continuara.....

****

Que pasara ahora? El futuro de Tania realmente sera destrozado? Se reunira algun dia con Yama?? Pues espero y les haya gustado la continuacion de esta historia, y les prometo que actualizare mas seguido, eso si....si me dejan reviews ^_^!! Y pues asi me despido nos vemos hasta la proxima!!

Au Revoir my friends!! ^_^


End file.
